


Famille reconstituée

by AndersAndrew



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e09 ...And the Woman Clothed With the Sun, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Platonic Romance, Season/Series 03
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il l'a regardé de derrière la vitre, et pour la première fois, Hannibal se sentit empli d'amertume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famille reconstituée

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Famille reconstituée  
> Fandom : Hannibal NBC (spoilers épisode 9 saison 3 "...And the Woman Clothed With the Sun")  
> Rating : PG-13  
> Genres : hurt/comfort émotionnel, romance  
> Personnages : Hannibal/Will  
> Nombre de mots : 413  
> Commentaires : Se situe durant l'entretien des deux personnages au début de l'épisode.

Il l'a regardé, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait pris refuge dans son palais de la mémoire, Hannibal se sentit empli d'amertume. Il laissa celle-ci s'exprimer bassement, sans chercher à dissimuler son dépit. La lueur d'égarement dans les yeux de Will face à son agression fit naître une chaleur agréable dans sa poitrine ; c'était comme s'il était surpris, et même choqué qu'Hannibal le malmène un peu. Sans doute s'attendait-il à un reste de leur ancienne amitié. Après tout, il était venu pour cela. Pour humer une dernière fois ce parfum familier, cette fois bien à l'abri derrière cette surface en verre. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un prétexte...  
Seulement, il avait changé, alors qu'Hannibal était resté le même. Comment pouvait-il réagir, sinon négativement, en s'apercevant que Will s'était constitué une nouvelle famille. Parfaite petite famille, sans doute, avec un enfant et un chien.  
Une femme. Hannibal ne se retînt pas de grincer des dents. Piètre substitut à leur relation. Elle ne remplacerait jamais l'entente intellectuelle qu'ils partageaient...  
Mais elle disposait en outre de charmes qu'il n'avait pas – ou du moins n'avait-il pas poussé la réflexion dans cette direction.  
L'homme est à la fois esprit et chair – surtout chair. Comment pourrait-il oublier que la chair a ses propres impératifs qui, malgré toute la sophistication de l'être humain, demeurent les maîtres du cœur ?  
S'il se maîtrisait mal, il cracherait des paroles obscènes. Il lui demanderait s'il la baise en pensant à la lame qu'il lui a planté dans le ventre. Si, quand il jouit, il sent encore les cicatrices qu'il lui a laissé le tirailler.  
Pourtant, peu importe son aigreur, Hannibal est toutefois heureux de le revoir, et il ne peut que se montrer courtois, dans l'espoir que Will revienne à nouveau le voir. Il sait qu'il le fera.  
Il est un hameçon et il est fermement planté dans sa proie, désormais. Il le devine dans les mots blessants et faussement nonchalants, dans l'assurance candide de Will, dans ses prétentions à vouloir rester « professionnel ». Oh, comme s'ils le pouvaient, comme s'ils étaient capables de rester dans leur rôle. Comme si Will n'avait pas déjà dérapé, déjà glissé dans ses bras sans s'en rendre compte.  
Et comme s'il n'allait pas le faire à nouveau, tout tremblant des émotions fortes que seul Hannibal peut lui procurer.  
Femme, enfant, chien. Il finira par tous les quitter pour venir avec lui. Hannibal l'a déjà décidé de longue date.  
Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais si une famille doit se reconstituer, ce sera la sienne.


End file.
